Angel; THE MUSICAL!
by FlowerPower1o1
Summary: After Sweet wrought havoc in 'Once More, With Feeling', he decided to head down to LA to visit an old friend...
1. Prologue; Evening Wake Up Call

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Joss Whedon, who should be worshipped as a God.  
  
Summary - After Sweet wrought havoc on Sunnydale in 'Once More, With Feeling', he got bored and took a stroll on down to L.A. to visit an old friend . . .  
  
Pairings - Angel/Cordelia, Gunn/Fred  
  
Prologue - Sweet's Grand Entrance  
  
(The music from 'That's what it's all about') is heard as Sweet tap dances his way down a deserted LA alley)  
  
SWEET: So I ran away  
  
I blew the Sunnydale scene  
  
There ain't no way I'm gay  
  
So why'd that Xander. . . summon meeeeeeeee. . .  
  
So I don't got my queen anymore  
  
But it's LA, I'll just find a cheap whore  
  
Then I'll go back home  
  
With my queen of harmony. . .  
  
(Different demons come out and start dancing behind Sweet, sort of like 'West Side Story')  
  
SWEET: All I need is to find a beauty  
  
So she can be my demonic cutie. . .  
  
DEMONS (softly singing a part similar to Dawn's): She'll be great, just you wait, with a voice like a lark. . .  
  
SWEET: Someone blond, or maybe a brunette  
  
And that Slayer, she's not here to ruin it  
  
DEMONS: She'll be slick, awfully quick, and the Queen of the Dark. . .  
  
SWEET: Now, I'm taking off  
  
That's what it's all about. . .  
  
  
  
SCENE 1: EVENING WAKE-UP CALL  
  
(Cordelia is walking around the Angel Investigations office, dusting . She's alone. She pauses in her work as a faint, melancholy piano song starts, and then she begins to sing.)  
  
CORDELIA: I used to be the biggest bitch that ever walked the street  
  
In Sunnydale's halls, I had it all, my life was so complete  
  
(Looks at the chair she just dusted)  
  
And here I am, half demon, dusting off a vampire's seat. . .  
  
What is this all for?  
  
Is there something more?  
  
(An alarm clock rings)  
  
CORDELIA: (speaking) Oh great, now it's time for the. . .  
  
(Wesley, Gunn and Lorne dance into the room, singing, as trumpets come in and the tempo picks up)  
  
WESLEY, GUNN, AND LORNE: Evening wake up call!  
  
The sun has set, the night shall fall  
  
And now, before he starts to toss,  
  
It's time to call our vampire boss!  
  
(They all swing around with their arms out toward the staircase, presenting Angel, pulling a shirt on and yawning as he walks down the stairs. He begins to sing wretchedly off-key)  
  
ANGEL: Evening all, it's time to work!  
  
GUNN: (with his hands over his ears) God, Angel, you sing like a jerk!  
  
LORNE: (to Gunn) Easy man, don't go berserk!  
  
Your voice ain't golden either.  
  
(Fred walks in, carrying Baby Connor)  
  
FRED: Angel, here, I got your son  
  
He thought the weapons were sort of fun.  
  
I grabbed him before he chewed on a sword  
  
The kid's a little teether.  
  
CONNOR: (In a little baby voice) At least I'm sane, you stupid ding-ding!  
  
(Everyone looks shocked)  
  
WESLEY: Did I just hear that baby singing?  
  
CORDELIA: Quiet, Brit, my head is ringing!  
  
(Everyone goes 'oooh')  
  
GUNN, WESLEY, LORNE and FRED: (harmonically) She's having a vision!  
  
ANGEL: (muttering to himself) I still don't think my voice deserves that much derision. . .  
  
(Cordelia looks up)  
  
CORDELIA: Listen up, we got a job  
  
Though it may seem quite macabre  
  
A demon's gonna attack a man named BOB  
  
Outside of Caritas, in a half hour  
  
ANGEL: Drat! And my car doesn't have any power!  
  
GUNN: (Looking all happy and immature) Should I drive my truck!?  
  
EVERYONE BUT GUNN: (shouting at Gunn) WE DON'T GIVE A. . .  
  
SCENE ENDS 


	2. Drusilla's Lament

SCENE 2 - DRUSILLA'S LAMENT  
  
(Gunn is driving his truck, with Angel sitting in the passengers seat and Angel sitting between them. Wesley and Cordelia are jammed in the backseat. Lorne stayed with Connor at the hotel. Slowly, they begin to realize what they were doing earlier.)  
  
FRED: Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't we, um, singing, back there?  
  
GUNN: Oh good! So I'm not going crazy after all.  
  
CORDELIA: Yeah, at least Angel didn't sing a lot, thank the Powers That Be.  
  
ANGEL: Hey! I'm not that bad, am I?  
  
(Everyone looks at him and nods)  
  
ANGEL: (pouting) Well, I thought Cordelia's solo was badly written.  
  
(They pull up outside of Caritas to see a female vampire with long black hair fighting a man in a suit. The fight that they're having looks almost like a dance, again like West Side Story. They hear an upbeat, sort of edgy song, and they begin to sing.)  
  
WESLEY: Cordelia's vision was a sign,  
  
We raced over here in the knick of time.  
  
But it looks like Bob is doing good on his own.  
  
Well, that's settled! Anyone want a scone!  
  
CORDELIA: Wait a second! I think I know her.  
  
Didn't I see Angel throw her?  
  
That vamp isn't only a psycho killa!  
  
That's the loony know as. . .  
  
DRUSILLA: (turns away from Bob, looking normal) Drusilla!  
  
(Bob runs away. Hell, he was only a story device in the first place. The music changes to a melancholy gothic melody with a harp in the background.)  
  
DRUSILLA: Look what you did, he's gone for good!  
  
And I wanted to drain his blood.  
  
ANGEL: Drusilla, you have to leave LA!  
  
DRUSILLA: No. Spike shunned me. I'd rather stay.  
  
WESLEY: Maybe we should make her dead.  
  
She's more crazier than Fred!  
  
FRED: Hey, you jerk! I'm not insane!  
  
Spend five years in Pylea, then check YOUR brain!  
  
DRUSILLA: My Spike, my precious Will the Bloody  
  
His bleach-blond head has gone all muddy  
  
Could his thoughts get any more fluffy?  
  
He's fallen in love with none other than Buffy!  
  
ANGEL: That cretin! That punk! That absolute swine!  
  
Doesn't he know that Buffy is mine!  
  
DRUSILLA: He's fallen in love with the Slayer  
  
Last time I looked, he was trying to lay her.  
  
And Grandmother's dead, and Daddy's a soul  
  
See how fate made my life so cold?  
  
GUNN: First Darla, now Drusilla?  
  
This is getting to be quite a plot filler.  
  
What is it about these undead bimbos  
  
That makes me want to throw them out windows?  
  
(Drusilla puts on her game face and snarls.)  
  
DRUSILLA: Quite, boy! Or I'll bite your neck!  
  
CORDELIA: Should I or shouldn't I? Oh, what the heck!  
  
What on earth can possibly go wrong?  
  
(She lunges at Drusilla with a stake, but Drusilla grabs her by the neck and lifts her off the ground, staring deep into her eyes.)  
  
DRUSILLA: You cannot kill me now, this is my song!  
  
(The music slows and becomes more hypnotic.)  
  
DRUSILLA: Be in my eyes  
  
See what I want you to.  
  
I'll give you part of my insanity. . .  
  
(Drusilla gets knocked over by Wesley, as Cordelia comes out of the trance)  
  
WESLEY: (speaking) Run to the truck!  
  
ANGEL: (singing again, as the tempo of the song picks up) I'll set you on fire!  
  
DRUSILLA: Will not, you liar!  
  
You tried that already, and it didn't work.  
  
GUNN: Yeah, she left town and Darla went berserk!  
  
DRUSILLA: Quiet. The stars are whispering to me.  
  
Something is making this story all loony.  
  
It sings and it dances, it excites and it thrills,  
  
It laughs and it cries, and then it just kills.  
  
(She smirks, the music pausing.)  
  
DRUSILLA: (Speaking) Well then, my work is done here. . . Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got the most terrible craving for some B positive. (She runs away)  
  
(The music picks back up, and Angel starts singing)  
  
ANGEL: What was going through my brain,  
  
When I decided to make her insane?  
  
I shouldn't have made her, back all those years. . .  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: DAMNIT, MAN! YOU'RE KILLING OUR EARS! 


End file.
